


Et si on se rencontrait ?

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [34]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty | The Beast is Her Own Warning, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Cursed Harry Potter, Cursed Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Dark Magic, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 Broken, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Magic, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Murder, No Dialogue, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Season/Series 07, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Crossovers en tout genre] : Série de textes faisant se rencontrer deux univers, parfois de façon logique, parfois… moins. Texte 1 : She-Ra x CDR. Texte 2 : GOT x CDR. Texte 3 : OUAT x GOT. Texte 4 : She-Ra x CDR. Texte 5 : OUAT x HP.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Yara Greyjoy, Henry Mills (Once Upon A Time)/Harry Potter, Mara (She-Ra)/Beauty | The Beast (Tales From the Kingdoms), Sansa Stark/Beauty | The Beast (Tales From the Kingdoms)
Series: Nuits du FoF [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Notre destinée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour un défi du Discord l’enfer de Dante : Drabble Tag 207 : Couple : She-Ra (She-Ra) x Belle (CDR). Contrainte : Se déroule dans l'univers de Contes des Royaumes.
> 
> Ship : Mara (She-Ra)/Belle, j'ai essayé de ne rien spoiler.

Mara est arrivée ici par hasard, vraiment, son vaisseau s'est écrasé dans ce monde, sans qu'elle comprenne comment ou pourquoi, ce n'était pas sa destination de départ, et le temps de réussir à le réparer, elle est restée, et a découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

Apparemment, il y a encore de la magie dans ce monde, alors elle a commencé à étudier, seulement il y a des gens qui vivent dans cet étrange endroit, elle a dû se mêler à la foule, passer inaperçue, ne pas se faire remarquer.

Et ici, dans ce royaume, il y a Belle, la fille du roi, si vive, si intelligente, si belle, si gentille aussi, Belle et ses grands yeux innocents, et c'est une chance que Mara ne sache pas ce que ces yeux bleus cachent, _vraiment_.

C'est facile, terriblement _facile_ de tomber amoureuse de Belle, parce que Belle l'aime pour qui elle est, qu'elle ne la voit pas comme seulement She-Ra, en fait elle ne sait même pas _qui_ est ou ce qu'est She-Ra, Mara ne s'étant pas transformée depuis son arrivée, par simple précaution, et c'est reposant ça aussi.

Mais Mara ne peut pas rester, non, il faut qu'elle s'en aille, Grand Espoir lui a dit de le faire, parce qu'elle est She-Ra, qu'elle est une héroïne, qu'elle a une mission, _une destinée_ , et Belle comprend ça elle aussi, forcément, elle sera reine un jour, elle aussi elle a un destin auquel elle ne peut pas échapper.

(Elle ne sait pas pour son autre destinée, bien plus sombre, bien plus noire, bien plus tragique, et ça lui briserait le cœur si elle savait.)

Elle l'aime, elle l'aime et elle doit partir, alors elle part, malgré les yeux tristes de la jeune femme, elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, et elle s'en va.

C'est pour le mieux.

Elle n'aura pas à avoir le cœur brisé en ayant à découvrir toutes les ombres qui se cachent dans celle qu'elle aime...


	2. De sang et de rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UA S5. Crossover avec Contes des royaumes] : Une nuit, Sansa tente un rituel afin d’invoquer une puissante créature pouvant la sauver de Ramsay. Elle ne sait pas encore quel genre de personne elle s’apprête à rencontrer. Belle/Sansa. Death!fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Cette fic spoil un élément important du tome 3 de la trilogie, Beauté.
> 
> Et on va dire que temporellement parlant, GOT se passe environ un peu moins de cent ans après l’intrigue de la trilogie.
> 
> Défi de l’enfer de Dante : Fandom du jour : Fandom du 04/06/2020 (Contes des royaumes).
> 
> Et ce texte a aussi été écrit pour le FoF pour le jeu des crossovers en folie !
> 
> Warnings : Sang, mort, torture, meurtre, violence, mention de meurtre, de viol et de torture, mention d’un personnage qui boit du sang, Ramsay being Ramsay, Belle being herself, j’ai fait un mix entre les deux personnalités de Belle.

Il faisait nuit, et froid (il faisait _toujours_ froid ici de toute façon, et c’était encore pire depuis que les Bolton avaient investi les lieux, elle avait froid absolument _partout_ , au corps, au cœur, _à l’âme_ ) quand Sansa Stark traça sur le sol le cercle qui était supposé faire apparaître dans la pièce, une fois le rituel magique accompli, un être issu d’un autre monde qui, si elle passait un marché avec, pourrait peut-être la débarrasser de son époux tant honni.

C’était ridicule, voire pathétique, c’est vrai, et elle le savait, après tout, qu’est-ce qu’elle espérait, _que ça allait marcher_?

Non, bien sûr que non, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas de cette manière, pas à Westeros.

Sansa n’avait jamais réellement cru à la magie, et elle n’y croyait toujours pas vraiment, il est vrai, mais…

Elle était _désespérée_.

Durant la journée, occupé qu’il était à torturer ou à tuer, Ramsay la laissait relativement tranquille, seule, elle avait donc pris l’habitude, afin de ne pas sombrer, de se rendre à la bibliothèque de Winterfell, et, en feuilletant les vieux ouvrages, ceux qui dataient de bien avant sa naissance, et auxquels personne n’avait touché depuis des années, et qui racontaient d’étranges légendes, elle avait pu s’y réfugier, oublier son quotidien misérable, ou du moins _essayer_.

Et, dans l’un d’entre eux, elle avait trouvé une page à moitié déchirée évoquant un certain rituel, permettant de faire venir à elle une sorte de démon, et elle pourrait lui demander n’importe quoi, y compris de tuer son époux.

Il lui faudrait payer un prix, bien évidemment, offrir quelque chose en compensation à la créature, elle l’avait déjà bien appris avec Lord Baelish, personne ne faisait jamais rien sans espérer quelque chose en échange, et de ce qu’elle avait lu, la magie…

Avec la magie, il y avait toujours un prix à payer.

Elle ne savait pas ce que la créature voudrait, mais elle n’en avait que faire, elle n’avait absolument plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Se relevant, une fois le cercle tracé, elle grimaça de douleur.

Ramsay avait recommencé.

Elle n’était même pas surprise d’ailleurs, mais cette douleur qu’elle ressentait maintenant chaque jour dans ses os et dans sa chair lui montrait bien qu’elle devait se hâter de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, de tenter le tout pour le tout, parce qu’un jour, il irait trop loin, que ce soit accidentellement ou pas.

Un jour, il la tuerait.

Ou bien elle se tuerait elle-même pour lui échapper.

Alors il fallait qu’elle le tue avant, pour que ça n’arrive jamais.

Il l’avait encore violée, au cours de cette nuit-même, et il dormait, paisiblement, comme si rien ne s’était passé, alors elle s’était levée, n’avait pas supporté de rester là sans rien faire, elle s’était éclipsée de la chambre sans faire de bruit, personne ne l’avait entendue heureusement, et elle s’était réfugiée dans une pièce inoccupée et s’était mise au travail en serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur, en jurant de le lui faire payer.

Par la suite, elle avait accompli tout le reste de l’opération, ayant réussi au cours des dernières semaines à réunir tout les ingrédients demandés (toute seule cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu’une autre servante meurt à cause d’elle) jusqu’à ce que, finalement, elle arrive à la fin, et se saisissant d’une dague à sa porté, elle s’en servit pour s’entailler légèrement la paume de la main.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur, et certes cela faisait mal, mais pas autant que le pire de ce que Ramsay lui avait déjà infligé par le passé, parce que rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, et ce n’était rien non plus comparé à ce qu’il lui ferait subir si jamais il découvrait ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

Il ne fallait pas qu’elle crie, ni qu’elle émette le moindre son tout court, c’était bien trop dangereux.

Alors elle allait se taire, et encaisser la douleur.

Elle faisait toujours ça de toute façon depuis que son père était mort.

Laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang au centre du cercle, elle commença à marmonner sans bruit les mots de l’incantation écrits sur le papier qu’elle avait dans la main gauche, et, une fois que cela fut fait, elle manqua sursauter quand le cercle commença à s’illuminer d’une lumière presque surnaturelle.

Alors quoi…

C’était en train de fonctionner, _vraiment_?

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut alors…

Un lit dans lequel une jeune femme était allongée.

Sansa fronça les sourcils, ne s’attendant guère à ce résultat, s’étonna également du fait que cela n’avait fait aucun bruit, puis elle se figea en réalisant quelque chose de très surprenant, en s’approchant de la belle endormie.

Elle saignait, son doigt s’était piqué ou coupé à quelque chose, en fait c’était même pire que cela, _elle perdait tout son sang_.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, la jeune femme prit ce qu’elle avait à sa portée afin de panser la blessure de l’inconnue et de stopper le flot de sang.

Une fois cela fait, elle vit alors l’autre femme peu à peu reprendre des couleurs, perdant sa pâleur, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Puis, alors qu’elle se réveillait de presque cent ans de sommeil forcé, la reine Belle sourit à Sansa Stark.

_§§§§_

« Bonjour, fit l’apparition, comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus normal que son arrivée incongrue à Westeros. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je… mon nom est Sansa Stark. Et vous ?

\- Je m’appelle Belle, répondit-elle en se levant.

Et pour être belle, ça, elle l’était.

Un joli visage, un corps magnifique, deux yeux bleus et une chevelure châtain dans laquelle on apercevait deux mèches blondes, et un superbe sourire, oui, elle était tout simplement sublime.

Posant le regard sur son doigt autrefois blessé, elle se remit à sourire.

\- C’est vous qui m’avez réveillée, n’est-ce pas ?

Sansa hocha la tête.

\- Oui, en effet, je vous ai invoquée, et en vous voyant le doigt en sang, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose.

L’autre femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Invoquée, comment… Puis, elle prit enfin conscience de son environnement, et réalisa qu’elle n’était plus dans son palais. Ce n’était pas plus mal, au moins Petra et Toby ne réaliseraient pas qu’elle s’était réveillée, et ils ne tenteraient pas de la maudire encore. Où suis-je ?

\- Vous vous trouvez actuellement à Westeros, dans le Nord, à Winterfell, ma… ma demeure, fit-elle avec un semblant d'hésitation, en un sens, ce n'était plus vraiment chez elle depuis que les Bolton s'en étaient emparé.

Belle la regarda plus attentivement.

\- Êtes-vous la dame de ces lieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant la richesse de ses vêtements.

Effectivement, l'autre jeune femme devait _vraiment_ venir d'un autre monde pour ne pas connaître son identité.

\- Je suis Lady Stark, de la maison Stark.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ?

\- A cause de mon époux, Ramsay Bolton, sa famille a trahi la mienne, et depuis notre mariage, il me maltraite de toutes les manières possibles. Je souhaiterais... je souhaiterais que vous le tuiez. »

Une lueur sombre et cruelle s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Belle.

Sansa, sans le savoir, avait beaucoup de chance dans son malheur.

En effet, la femme qui se trouvait face à elle n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle était cent ans plus tôt.

La reine Belle était fille d'un humain et d'une ondine, de ce fait, elle avait grandi avec de la magie en elle, beaucoup de magie, une magie forte, puissante et surtout très maléfique, une magie qui s'exprimait par le biais de son autre personnalité, enfouie la plupart du temps au fond d'elle-même, que l'on surnommait sobrement _la Bête_.

Et, si Belle était la gentillesse et l'innocence incarnées, il n'en était pas de même pour la Bête, être cruel, vil et malfaisant, qui ne vivait que pour la violence, le sang et le plaisir de faire souffrir les autres.

(Oui, décrite comme ça, elle ressemblait terriblement à Ramsay Bolton.)

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été maudite, qu'elle avait dû se piquer le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille, condamnée à s'endormir pendant cent longues années, jusqu'à ce que la magie fasse son œuvre, et qu'elle meurt.

La première fois, elle avait été réveillée en avance et par erreur, par un prince, un chasseur et un petit chaperon rouge qui ne savaient rien de son histoire.

Et aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, elle s'était réveillée, encore, sauf que, à la différence de la dernière fois, si elle avait dormi pendant ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas été _inconsciente_ pour autant.

Et, dans le monde des rêves, Belle et la Bête s'étaient rencontrées, et avaient passé un marché l'une avec l'autre, si jamais elle se réveillait, celle qui ouvrirait les yeux ne serait pas seulement Belle, ou la Bête, mais un mélange des deux.

Plus jamais l'une des deux personnalités ne serait prédominante par rapport à l'autre.

Aussi, la femme devant elle n'était pas assez mauvaise pour vouloir lui faire du mal, mais elle était à la fois assez considérée et dénuée de scrupules pour accepter de faire ce que Sansa lui demandait.

En somme, elle était la meilleure version d'elle-même possible.

« Un meurtre donc... Je vois... Que m'offrez-vous en échange ?

Sansa était celle qui l'avait réveillée, dans les faits, c’était plutôt _elle_ qui lui devait quelque chose, mais elle n’allait certainement pas le lui dire…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

Belle prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

De ce qu’elle en savait, elle se trouvait dans un autre monde maintenant, un monde qu’elle ne connaissait pas, qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas, mais où, bon point, on ne la connaissait pas non plus semble-t-il, et où elle avait besoin d’appuis.

De soutien.

Certes, elle le sentait bien, sa magie fonctionnait toujours bien, mais on ne sait jamais, deux précautions valent mieux qu’une…

\- La sécurité d’abord, je veux être assurée que personne ici ne tentera de s’en prendre à moi.

\- D’après ce que j’ai lu à votre sujet, répondit calmement Sansa, ce sont plutôt les autres qui risquent d’avoir peur de vous, je doute que ce soit réellement un souci.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière.

Bien, elle n’était donc pas tombée sur une fillette naïve, ça rendait les choses bien plus… intéressantes.

\- Certes… Mais je dois avouer que, malgré mes grands pouvoirs, si un certain nombre de personnes m’attaquaient en même temps, je ne saurais peut-être pas me débarrasser de chacun d’entre eux…

\- Je suis navrée Lady Belle (Elle était reine, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, mais mieux valait pour elle d’être une simple noble qu’une reine maudite et condamnée au sommeil puis à la mort.) mais je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité, pas encore. Je suis prisonnière ici, et tant que mon époux vit encore, je suis coincée.

\- Bien… Je comprends. Dans ce cas-là, en dehors de votre époux, y-a-t-il d’autres personnes dont vous souhaiteriez vous débarrasser ?

Sansa se figea, indécise.

Elle n’était pas une meurtrière, elle n’aimait pas tuer, mais…

Il y avait bien des gens dans ce château, en plus de Ramsay, qu’elle voulait voir mort.

\- Il y a également mon beau-père, Roose Bolton, et si c’est le meurtre qui vous intéresse… il y a aussi ses soldats, les soldats de la maison Bolton, faites en ce que vous voulez…

Avant Port-Réal, avant tout ce qu’elle avait vécu après son départ de Winterfell, jamais elle n’aurait pensé prononcer ce genre de phrase.

Maintenant… maintenant, tout était différent, surtout elle.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Belle se fit carnassier.

\- Très bien, ça me convient comme ça… Marché conclu !

\- Et pour après ? Demanda Sansa, inquiète alors que Belle s’apprêtait à lui serrer la main.

\- Cela dépend, qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire une fois libérée ?

_Libre_.

La liberté…

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas été libre ?

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Je n’en sais rien encore, avoua-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu fuir, c’est vrai, allerencore plus loin dans le Nord, vers la Garde de nuit, ou encore contacter Brienne (et elle le ferait, plus tard), mais…

Le Nord, c’était chez elle, et Winterfell _était sa maison_.

Ou du moins, ça l’avait été, il y a longtemps, très longtemps…

\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est que… je ne veux plus jamais souffrir ce que j’ai enduré ici. Je veux rester ici, enfin m’y sentir chez moi, et effacer ce que les Bolton en ont fait. C’est tout ce que je veux.

\- C’est tout, vraiment ? Pas même de vengeance ?

Sansa pensa à Cersei Lannister, et sentit quelque chose de sombre et mauvais s’agiter en elle.

Le pire, c’est que cela ne l’effraya _même pas_.

\- Peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle avec fermeté, ce n’est pas ma priorité.

Belle hocha la tête.

\- Cela me convient… »

Sansa lui serra finalement la main, et, faisant quelques pas, elle ne put s’empêcher de grimacer de douleur, et l’ancienne reine fronça les sourcils.

« Où avez-vous mal ?

\- Comment…

\- Avec ma magie, je peux sentir votre douleur, avant je ne m’en étais pas préoccupée, pas avant que nous ne n’ayons passé notre marché, mais maintenant… Alors, dites-moi ?

\- Mon dos, Ramsay, il… il me bat. »

L’expression de Belle s’assombrit.

Elle était peut-être la Bête, cruelle et sans pitié, avide de sang, mais elle était Belle aussi, qui n’était que bonté et gentillesse.

« Montrez-moi ça… je peux vous soigner, si vous le voulez.

Sansa la regarda avec surprise et choc, et Belle lui sourit.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses dans le monde des rêves…

\- Vous m’avez réveillée et sauvée d’une mort certaine, reconnut-elle, je vous dois bien ça… »

La bonté et la compassion de Belle mélangées à la cruauté et au sadisme de la Bête allaient faire des ravages une fois qu’elle aurait mis la main sur Ramsay Bolton…

Alors la jeune femme se tourna, découvrant son dos, et quand la magicienne apposa ses mains contre sa peau, elle sursauta, avant que la magie ne fasse son œuvre et ne guérisse complètement toutes ses blessures, faisant disparaître la douleur.

Belle ne le savait pas encore, mais, par ce simple geste, elle venait de gagner une précieuse alliée…

_§§§§_

Retourner jusqu’à la chambre où Ramsay dormait actuellement fut un jeu d’enfant pour les deux femmes, la magie de Belle ayant fait s’endormir les gardes qui auraient pu les déranger dans leur besogne.

Aussi, elles étaient passées à la chambre de Roose Bolton avant de cela.

Belle l’avait égorgé dans son sommeil, et elle ne s’était retenue qu’à grand-peine de boire son sang, Belle n’aimait pas ça, contrairement à la Bête, et elle n’avait pas vraiment envie d’effrayer la jeune louve.

« Vous n’avez peut-être pas envie de voir ça, fit Belle avec prévenance à la rousse.

Celle-ci la regarda avec un regard glacial.

\- J’ai été forcée d’assister à l’exécution de mon père, j’ai dû voir sa tête ainsi que celle de ma septa accrochées au bout d’une pique… Alors je pense que… que je supporterai le fait de voir l’homme qui m’a violée et maltraitée être exécuté à son tour, fit-elle d’une voix aussi froide que le Nord lui-même.

\- Même si la torture est au programme ?

La dame de Winterfell soutint son regard sans broncher.

\- Même dans ce cas-là… »

Belle eut un nouveau sourire.

Elle commençait à bien l’apprécier.

Sans prendre la peine d’être discrète, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec violence, ce qui se traduisit par un grand fracas qui réveilla celui qui occupait la chambre.

Et la Bête sourit à Ramsay Bolton.

_§§§§_

« Bien… qu’avons-nous donc là ? Susurra la sorcière avec une lueur de cruauté malsaine dans le regard, et même Ramsay, tout comme Sansa, ne put s’empêcher de frissonner face au ton de sa voix et ce que celle-ci annonçait.

Avant même qu’il ne puisse bouger ou appeler à l’aide, la jeune femme utilisa sa magie pour le plaquer contre le mur de la chambre, se délectant de la terreur qui naissait peu à peu dans ses yeux.

Dans ses yeux à elle, il y avait la même folie que dans ceux de Joffrey Baratheon ou ceux de Ramsay, mais étonnamment, Sansa n’était pas effrayée.

Peut-être qu’après toutes les épreuves que ces monstres lui avaient faite traverser, cette innocence qu’elle avait autrefois n’était plus, par leur faute, et maintenant, alors qu’elle réalisait que celui qui l’avait tant faite souffrir allait souffrir à son tour et payer pour ça, la jeune dame n’éprouvait rien d’autre que de la satisfaction.

Ça aurait dû lui faire peur, mais il n’en était rien.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda finalement le bâtard.

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur le visage de Belle.

\- Si je suis ici, c’est sur demande de votre femme… qui ne va pas tarder à devenir votre veuve, puisque votre exécution va se dérouler d’ici peu, et vous allez enfin payer pour tout vos crimes… et moi, je vais bien m’amuser ! Reconnut-elle avec un air ravi.

La lueur de terreur dans son regard s’agrandit de plus belle, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire aux deux femmes.

\- Et si jamais il se mettait à hurler ? L’interrogea Sansa.

\- Oh ne t’en fais pas pour ça, rétorqua Belle, j’ai placé un sort de silence autour de la pièce, même si il hurlait suffisamment fort pour que sa voix porte au-delà du château, personne ne l’entendrait. »

Le sourire de la reine était sadique, cruel, sombre même, et Sansa ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n’avait pas peur, pourquoi l’idée qu’elle soit sur le point de torturer Ramsay ne la répugnait pas le moins du monde.

Était-ce parce qu’il s’agissait de Ramsay, celui qui avait failli la détruire depuis son retour à Winterfell, ou tout simplement parce qu’à force, depuis Port-Réal, elle s’était habituée à assister à des choses atroces ?

Elle vivait dans un monde cruel après tout, qu’une part d’elle-même le soit devenu, ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu n’avait rien d’étonnant.

Pourtant, Theon lui aussi avait été torturé, et elle avait trouvé cela abominable, alors même qu’il avait trahi sa famille.

Oui mais…

Theon avait certes été puni pour ses crimes, mais il ne méritait pas cela, _personne_ ne méritait de subir une chose pareille, sans compter que le fer-né lui, ressentait des remords pour ce qu’il avait fait.

Pas Ramsay.

Alors non…

Elle ne ressentit aucun regret lorsque Belle lança son premier sort pour trancher directement dans la chair de Ramsay et que celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur, non, seulement un profond soulagement.

_Chacun son tour mon cher…_

_§§§§_

Du sang, du sang partout, de la douleur aussi, il ne ressentait plus que cela, de la douleur, la souffrance, et il ne voyait que le sourire de l’inconnue, et un nouveau hurlement de douleur déchira l’air, et contrairement à d’habitude, cette fois, c’était _lui_ qui hurlait.

Belle sourit encore une fois, l’odeur du sang atteignit ses narines, et elle eut du mal, vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas se diriger vers sa victime pour le boire.

Désormais, le corps du noble n’était plus que sang et rage, et la sorcière se délecta de ses cris pendant de longues minutes, et si elle finit par être éclaboussée par quelques gouttes de sang, elle n’en prit pas ombrage.

De nombreuses marques étaient apparues sur son dos, semblables à celles qui couvraient celui de sa femme encore peu de temps avant, et avec un air ravi, Belle utilisa de nouveau sa magie pour en ajouter également sur son visage, se réjouissant de ses nouveaux cris de douleur, et elle finit par se retourner vers l’autre femme.

« Est-ce que ça te convient comme ça Sansa ?

Elle hocha la tête et soudainement, faisant apparaître une dague dans sa main gauche, et un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers lui, et d’un geste vif, assuré (voire expérimenté, se surprit à penser Sansa), elle lui trancha la gorge d’un coup sec.

Il s’effondra sur le sol, et Belle eut un sourire satisfait.

Bien, une bonne chose de faite.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda l’ancienne reine à la dame de Winterfell.

Sansa regarda la jeune femme au visage couvert de sang, et revit Joffrey et Ramsay en elle, mais à nouveau, à sa grande surprise, ce n’était pas de la peur qu’elle éprouvait.

Parce que, inconsciemment, elle _savait_ que la femme ne lui ferait pas de mal, malgré son côté fou, parce qu’elle l’avait sauvée du monstre qui essayait de ruiner sa vie, et aussi parce que, contrairement à Joffrey ou Ramsay, la souveraine ne cachait pas sa folie et sa cruauté derrière un masque de gentillesse ou d’amabilité.

\- On reprend le château… ensemble, répliqua Sansa avec confiance avant de prendre sa main. »

Avec elle à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de tout.

FIN.


	3. Ce n'est pas elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 123ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Violet". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> Crossover OUAT/GOT.
> 
> Contexte : Post saison 8 pour GOT et pour OUAT, début de saison 2 en imaginant qu'Emma et Blanche ont atterri à Westeros et pas dans la Forêt Enchantée.
> 
> Défi de l'enfer de Dante : Drabble Tag 235 Contrainte : Dans le monde de GOT : Emma Swan/Yara.

Emma Swan n'a pas les yeux violets.

Elle a les cheveux blonds, certes, mais ses yeux sont verts, et non pas d'améthystes comme l'étaient ceux de Daenerys Targaryen, autrefois.

_La reine folle…_

Elle avait juré qu'elle ne serait pas la reine des cendres pourtant, _et Yara l'avait crue_.

Mais Emma n'était pas comme elle.

Certes, elle et sa mère (oui, Yara non plus n'y avait pas cru la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette histoire complètement folle) étaient arrivées de nulle part, tout le monde à Westeros s'était méfié, surtout quand il s'était avéré que la jeune femme possédait de la magie.

Pourtant, la blonde n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Daenerys, et cela, il avait été facile de s'en rendre compte, Daenerys et ses dragons était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la magie, avec les prêtresses du dieu rouge dans ce monde, avec l'arrivée de la Sauveuse, les choses avaient quelque peu changé.

Non, Emma n'était pas comme la dragonne, elle était certes forte, courageuse et farouche elle aussi, mais elle était également gentille, dans ses yeux ne régnait nulle folie, et tout comme Yara avait autrefois craqué pour une autre jolie blonde, elle en faisait de même une nouvelle fois.

Elle sentait que cette fois-ci, avec un peu de chance, cela ne se terminerait pas au


	4. Mais surtout une seule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « De toutes les couleurs… mais surtout celle du sang. » Belle/Mara.

**\- Crossover** **Drabble Tag 295 :** **Couple : She-Ra / Belle (CDR) Contrainte : Dans le monde de She-** **R** **a .**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24 h du FoF pour le thème « De toutes les couleurs ».**

**Ce drabble fait suite à « Notre destinée ».**

Mara avait envie de pleurer.

Elle avait le sentiment que jamais son cœur ne s'était autant brisé en mille morceaux qu'à cet instant précis, où elle avait finalement réalisé que la femme qu'elle aimait n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une meurtrière, une sorcière au cœur sombre qui se riait de la détresse des autres.

Qui aimait tuer, boire du sang, et celle qu'on appelait She-Ra serra le poing sur le pommeau de son épée, tentant de réfréner ses larmes ainsi que le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

Il y avait tant de couleurs sur Belle autrefois, avant, le blanc de sa peau, le bleu de ses yeux, ses cheveux châtains ornés de deux mèches blondes, ses robes jaunes, ou vertes, ou bleues, ou violettes, toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en somme, mais aujourd'hui…

Elle n'était plus de toutes les couleurs.

Enfin si, seulement…

De toutes les couleurs… mais surtout celle du sang.

Son aimée avait le visage couvert de sang, et Mara faillit se mettre à hurler.

Son visage se ferma alors.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

La tuer.

C'était la seule chose de bien qu'elle pouvait encore faire, pour le bien d'Etheria.


	5. Il était une fois.

**\- Cap ou pas Cap : Crossover OUAT/HP.**

**-** **Deux cent quatre-vingt-troisième drabble à l'infini :** **Henry Mills (OUaT) / Harry Potter (HP)**

**-** **Si tu l'oses : 66. Wall Street / Chemin de Traverse.**

**-** **Ships farfelus :** **Henry Mills (OUaT) / Harry Potter (HP).**

**\- Crossover à la chaîne : Crossover 92 : OUAT x HP** **.**

**-** **Titre du 14/07/2020 :** **Il était une fois.**

**-** **Fusion : Fusionner** **6** **défis.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24 h du FoF pour le thème « Maman a dit ».**

**ND'A :** **On va dire que les timelines sont les mêmes.**

**Contexte :** **Malédiction de la saison 7.**

C'est facile d'oublier qu'il est le Survivant, oh oui, si facile d'oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il a perdu, ses parents, Sirius, Cédric, Remus, tous les autres, si simple d'oublier le monde de la magie en général, le Terrier, Poudlard, le **chemin de traverse** , Voldemort, les mangemorts…

Comme il avait été facile pour Harry Potter de ne plus se rappeler de la vérité, de croire que la magie n'existait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un habitant d'Hyperion Heights comme les autres.

Et pourtant…

Une petite fille était venue le voir un soir, un livre à la main, clamant qu'il était son beau-père, et qu'elle devait absolument retrouver son père, et les réunir tous les deux, ainsi que réunir sa mère et sa belle-mère, et retrouver toute sa famille.

« Maman a dit que ce n'était pas réel, que toutes les histoires de ce livre sont fausses, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Harry avait alors regardé l'ouvrage, sur lequel on pouvait lire _Il était une fois_ , et un nom : Henry Mills.

Il ne connaissait pas ce nom, il le savait parfaitement, et pourtant, il sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui à ce moment-là.

« Je n'ai pas écrit ce livre, lui répondit-il.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu as _vécu_ les dernières histoire, alors… je t'en prie, aide-moi à retrouver mon père, le supplia Lucy. »

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il l'avait écoutée, l'avait aidée, mais une chose est sure et certaine.

Il ne le regretta pas un seul instant.


End file.
